bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
A Vision of Sugar Plums
A Vision of Sugar Plums is the fifteenth episode of the first and second seasons, and the fifty-first produced episode (of season two), of Bewitched. Filming was completed by November 12, 1964. Plot Seven year old Tommy Becker, who lives in an orphanage, is happy to spend Christmas with Gladys and Abner Kravitz. Six-year-old Michael, also an orphan, derides Tommy's belief in Santa Claus. When Samantha and Darrin bring him home for the holidays, their efforts to get Michael to share in the festivities of the season fail. After Michael admits that he would believe in Santa Claus if he really existed, Samantha takes Michael and Darrin on her broomstick to the North Pole, where Michael meets Santa Claus. Later, back at home, Darrin and Michael awake. Although both feel they have dreamed the trip, Michael now believes in Santa Claus. Gladys overhears Michael tell Tommy he has met Santa Claus. When she tries to pin Tommy down, he denies that Michael has ever mentioned it because he promised Michael he would keep his secret. Mrs. Grange, the director of the orphanage, comes to the Stephens home with Mr. Johnson and his wife. At the Kravitz home, both Gladys and Abner, who are about to return Tommy to the orphanage, express their wish to have someone like Tommy permanently. When Michael leaves with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Samantha and Darrin know Michael has found two loving parents. Episode summary, Bewitched, Season 1, on iTunes Preview. Retrieved on June 4, 2013. Edited on December 13, 2019. Repeat The episode was originally broadcast on Christmas Eve in 1964 and then again on December 23 a year later. The repeat included a new introduction, where Samantha and Darrin receive a Christmas card from Michael, a boy they took in for Christmas the year before. An episode-long flashback of the previous year then runs for the remainder of the episode. Gallery Abner Gladys at Orphanage 1×15.jpg|Abner and Gladys pick up Tommy at the orphanage. Samantha Michael Bedtime 1×15.jpg|Michael drifts off to sleep. Samantha Michael Stairs 1×15.jpg|Michael sees through Darrin's attempt to pose as Santa Claus. Sam Witch Outfit 1×15.jpeg|Samantha tells Michael she is a witch. North Pole 1×15.jpg|Samantha brings Michael and Darrin to the North Pole. Darrin meets Santa 1×15.png|Darrin meets Santa Claus. Santa Claus Michael 1×15.jpg|Michael visits Santa Claus. Mr Johnson Mrs Grange 1×15.png|The Johnsons have a present for Michael. Johnsons Grange Michael Stephenses 1×15.jpg|Michael has a present for Mr. Johnson. Sugar Plums on set 1×15.jpg|Between takes on set (color PR photo) Trivia General * Bill Daily would go on to play Captain (later Major) Roger Healey on another Screen Gems magic-themed sitcom, "I Dream of Jeannie". * Darrin and Michael are some of the few mortals to meet Santa Claus. Jesse Mortimer meets him in "Humbug Not to Be Spoken Here" and Darrin meets Santa again in "Santa Comes to Visit and Stays and Stays". * Gerry Johnson, Elizabeth Montgomery and Dick York worked together again on The Flintstones episode "Samantha". Casting * Agnes Moorehead (as Endora) did not appear in this episode and received credit only. * This is Sara Seegar's first of ten appearances on Bewitched. * The actor who plays the elf answering the door is uncredited. Music * Gladys Kravitz sings "Good King Wenceslas" while celebrating Christmas Eve with Abner and Tommy. See Also List of Bewitched episodes Cast * Elizabeth Montgomery as Samantha Stephens * Dick York as Darrin Stephens * Alice Pearce as Gladys Kravitz * George Tobias as Abner Kravitz * Kevin Tate as Tommy Becker * Sara Seegar as Mrs. Grange * Bill Daily as Mr. Johnson * Gerry Johnson as Mrs. Johnson * Cecil Kellaway as Santa Claus * Bill Mumy as Michael References Category:Bewitched Season 1 episodes Category:Bewitched Season 2 episodes